


Genie of the Lamp

by No1_Special



Series: Half Hero Genie [1]
Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Despair, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Steven Universe, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Shantae: Risky's Revenge, character separation, shit author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1_Special/pseuds/No1_Special
Summary: Shantae faces down her nemesis Risky boots for the second time, however Risky has a trump card Shantae wasn't warned about.Inspired by Steven Universe finale.
Series: Half Hero Genie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Genie of the Lamp

"You're finished Risky!" Shantae exclaimed, glaring at the self proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas.

"Tsk tsk" Risky chided with her arrogant smirk "Gotta keep your eye on the prize you see?" standing up fully from her kneeled position on the floor "The Magic Lamp is back in action and ready to rock!"

Shantae stood ready for anything as Risky held the stolen lamp in the air "If you still want to know the secret of the lamp, I'll show you!" the pirate yelled "open wide and say ahhh!"

Before Shantae could say anything her world erupted into agony, her eyes shut tight and her mouth opened in a silent scream, struggling to breath she could feel a pulling sensation in her stomach like she was about to puke, just as it felt like it was it would never end the pulling stopped, collapsing to her knees she gasped for air and shaking in pain.

"What..." she gasped "what have you done!"

"Hah! Do you understand now?" Risky taunted, her words sounding muted to Shantae "This lamp has the power to suck up and Enslave Genies!"

"Once captured, the genie must grant Every Wish her master desires no matter how evil!" Risky monologued "That is what your uncle has been hiding from you" she smirked in victory "with this I can turn a genie into a weapon of Total Destruction! No one will dare to defy me!"

"But how could it work on me?" Shantae choked out in confusion "I'm only half genie"

"I'll admit on first glance it seems pretty useless" the pirate frowned "After all, there aren't any real genies left to enslave." she smirked evilly "But since you're a half genie I figured why not use the lamp to Strip you of your Powers!"

"She's right" Shantae gasped, her heart hammering in her chest "My magical half is gone" she stared at the lamp, vision blurring slightly "What's left is… I'm Human!"

"Now let's see how you fare without your special powers!" Risky smirked "Hear me Genie of the Lamp, I command you to appear!"

In front Shantae and Risky's eyes a shadow formed in front of them before taking Shantae's shape, in a flash of light the Genie appeared.

Shantae stared at her doppelgänger taking in their differences, long red hair as opposed to her purple locks, pale skin matching Risky's own skin tone instead of her tanned complexion, Purple clothes mirroring her own red garb and even her jewelry was a dark silver inverted from her bright gold, however Shantae noticed a greenish mist around her eyes.

"Do not hesitate! Destroy this brat!" Risky commanded, sending a bolt of fear down Shantae's spine "Don't stop until she's a stain on the floor!"

"I can't transform!" she mumbled on verge of tears "Risky will use my magic for evil!" with much more strength than it should have taken she shakily raised herself to her feet "And all I have to fight with is..." looking at her other half the girl remembered something.

~Earlier~

Shantae stood with her friends Sky and Bolo, Squid Baron had told them how to get to Risky's Lair and Shantae was ready to go save her uncle.

"We'll leave it to you Shantae" said Sky looking frustrated at being unable to help more.

"Thanks guys" Shantae smiled "and thanks for telling me about the underwater caven Squid Baron"

"Hey Shantae take this" said Bolo holding out his flail "I can't go with you but I can help"

"Thanks Bolo" accepted Shantae, putting the weapon in her pocket "I'll make sure to bring it back" walking away from the lighthouse she took a calming breath "I'm Ret-2-go"

~Present~

'Bolo's flail!' she remembered 'thank you Bolo' She reached for the weapon, but before she could even put her hand in her pocket the genie attacked.

"Aaahh!" Shantae screamed in pain as the genie's hair whipped out and smacked her stomach, clutching her belly she was unprepared for the second whip that hit and shattered the gem on her circlet, groaning in pain she grabbed her head.

Through blurry vision she saw her doppelgänger shaking her hips, "Oh no!" she screamed, before in flash of light engulfed the clone and a dark purple monkey dashed out towards her, Shantae dived to the right, barely avoiding primate transformation, as she rose to her feet the genie was coming back and painfully grazed her left side, ripping her armband.

The bombardment continued as she was battered by the furry projectile that was once part of her, falling against a wall she could already feel her skin bruising, openly crying in pain she could see her other half walking towards her, panicking she whipped her hair out in instinct to defend herself.

Much to everyone's surprise her purple locks actually lashed out and slapped the genie's cheek knocking her head to the side, deciding not to question it for now she whipped her hair out again as fast as she could, only for the genie to grab her her hair and yank her closer.

Yelping like an injured puppy Shantae stumbled forward only for the clone to punch her in the face and throw the floor, wheezing in pain and openly crying she shivered as she stared at her other half 'What can I even do to her?'

"Oh ho ho ho you really are pathetic without your magic" Risky taunted, making Shantae look towards her and noticing the lamp hung on her belt and a similar green mist around the spout to what was around the genie's eyes "looks like I win brat!"

Backing away from doppelgänger she tried to think of a plan 'My magic half is too strong' she thought desperately 'Risky said the lamp enslaves genies, so that might be my only chance, please work'

"Wow Risky, I thought you were a coward" she taunted shakily.

"What was that!" Risky demanded, immediately angered "care to explain Brat!"

"You knew you couldn't beat me fairly so you took my magic" she explained "but then you still didn't think you could beat me"

"I could beat you into a paste" the pirate responded with the wave of her hand.

"Then why don't you try to fight me yourself" she taunted, 'Please work' "Or are you scared?"

"That does it!" Risky yelled "Genie stop, I'll deal with the twerp myself!"

Much to Shantae's relief the clone stepped away 'Okay step one worked' turning she saw Risky angrily stomping towards her 'What was step two again'

"Get ready to suffer brat" she growled drawing her scimitar, Shantae shakily climbed to her feet.

The sea queen charged forwards with a downward slash, in a panicked response Shantae raised her bracers to block the attack, she shivered as the impact sent a shock wave through her arms.

With an angry grunt Risky kicked her in the stomach, making her roll over in pain, looking at the approaching pirate she whipped her hair out from her position on the floor aiming for the lamp on Risky's belt, however Risky simply dodged the split ends when she saw them coming towards her.

Climbing to her feet, she hastily reached into her pocket, earning a raised eyebrow from the pirate, yanking out the weapon she heard a tearing sound indicating she ripped her pocket, glancing to check she saw a torn edge around her pocket and the flail tangled up into a ball.

'Bolo if I live, I will kill you' she thought in anger, looking back at Risky, who looked amused at her threatening attempt.

Shantae went to walk forwards, only for her legs to give out and send her crashing to the floor on her knees, wincing as her pants became dirty and damaged she looked at the pirate, who was confidently walking towards her scimitar in one hand and her flintlock pistol in the other.

"Any last words twerp?" Risky asked in a mocking tone.

"Got any wishes to spare?" Shantae asked before whipping her hair out and knocking the lamp from her enemy's belt, seeing the usually composed pirate stunned she dove for the lamp.

Wrapping her hand around the handle she pointed the artifact at Risky "GET BACK RISKY!" she yelled breathing heavily, Risky's eyes widen before backing away from Shantae "Okay that's good" she said struggling to catch her breath "Genie of the lamp defeat Risky Boots" a pit formed in her stomach when her doppelgänger didn't move a muscle "or please heal me?..." she shivered when the clone kept staring ahead blankly.

"Oh ho ho ho even without your magic it still applies" Risky laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"A genie cannot grant her own wish" Risky answered "looks like you lose brat"

Looking down at the lamp in left her hand and Bolo's flail in her right, she thought of a plan "This is a bad idea" she mumbled before looking the pirate in the eyes "Well then you lose too Risky!" she yelled slamming the artifact onto the ground and smashing the weapon onto it as hard as she could.

"No!" Risky screamed as the lamp exploded in a bright show of green magic, blinking away the spots in her vision the pirate saw the broken pieces of the lamp laying in a blacked scorch mark on the floor and Shantae on her back, having been knocked back from the explosion, her right bracer missing and her arm burned up to her elbow.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!" Risky yelled stomping towards the barely conscious girl on the floor "I could have done so much with that magic and you had to go and ruin it!"

Coughing she could barely open her eyes to stare her enemy down, her words drowned out by the ringing in her ears 'Ow everything hurts' she thought to herself 'wow Risky looks pretty angry' Shantae couldn't find the energy to move her aching body could only watch in fear as Sea Queen's sword was raised in preparation to kill her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Before anyone could react a large fireball impacted Risky launching her away from Shantae 'What was that?' the girl on floor was confused as her doppelgänger stepped into view, the green mist obscuring her eyes was gone, revealing blue orbs that matched Shantae's own 'She's helping me?'

"You're supposed to obey me!" Risky yelled "what are you doing?!"

"You can't control me without the lamp" Genie answered "so I'm not gonna let you hurt my other half"

'She wants to protect me?' Shantae thought 'I'm not alone' she started to cry, her sobs gained both women's attention.

'Now's my chance to escape!' Risky bitterly 'this isn't over'

Genie ran to her human counterpart's side, the moment they locked eyes Genie could feel exactly what was happening to her "No" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes "I'm sorry"

'What does she mean?' Shantae stared at her doppelgänger with blurred vision 'what's she sorry about?' shakily she grabbed Genie's hand to show everything was fine.

Looking up at this gesture Genie wrapped her arms around her and pulled into a gentle hug, a warmth spread through her body taking away all the pain she could feel and the chill that had sneaked up on her 'Oh this is nice' she thought to herself 'I'm so tired now, it's been a long day' her slowly started to close.

"No, Shantae please stay awake" Genie pleaded desperately, tears streaming down her face "Shantae stay with me, I need you"

'I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here' Shantae stared at her other half eyes still closing as she ran out of energy to keep them open, as the hero of Scuttle Town closed her eyes she could faintly hear Genie calling her name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Idea I've had in my head for a while and I wanted to share it with everyone.
> 
> I encourage any and all discussion about this story.


End file.
